Arsonistic terror
by pressurized
Summary: (Re-write of 'With fire comes smoke) When asronist attacks ensue in Adventure bay, Chase and Marshall are overworked. Ryder decides to give them a break and gets two pups from the pup academy to take over for them. But Chase is a little suspicious about them. What's going to happen to Ryder and the team? And will the PAW Patrol stop the arsonist attacks once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone. You might be wondering what's going on? Well, I'll tell you. Do you remember when the story 'With fire comes smoke' by Entity of Spite was deleted? Well, I'm restarting it with his permission and under a new name. You can ask him if you don't believe me. Also, this story is not in chronological order, these chapter are not my ideas and I'm still writting a one-shot for my one-shot collection. Anyway, read the first chapter, review and enjoy.**

 **Ch 1**

* * *

Ryder, Marshall and Chase came back from a hard day's work, again. This month has been really busy for Marshall and Chase. Basically starting about three weeks ago, an arsonist or arsonists, have been running amok setting fires to any buildings they can. Marshall, of course, being designated fire pup, had to put out said fires, but the shepherd, on the other hand, he had to direct the busy traffic so Marshall could work, on top of trying to track that arsonist, staying up late at night before falling asleep on his work. The residents of Adventure Bay saw this, on top of concern for their safety, barely even came out anymore to cause as little trouble as possible. This left Chase and Marshall the only ones going on a mission, besides the occasional Skye, Rocky, and Rubble to survey things from the air, fix something, or use his crane to lift a piece of a building off the street.

To say the least Marshall and Chase were overworked, and frankly, there wasn't anything they could do. It was their jobs that they signed up for. As long as they could move they would keep working until the job is done. But, this left their only time to rest is when they were sleeping, if they were even doing that, with the arsonist attacking at night. When Marshall wasn't putting out fires, he was helping people recover also being a medic pup. And when he wasn't doing that, he himself was recovering from too much inhaled smoke, broken bones, eye damage to where Marshall's had to wear contacts in order for him to see properly. Even his sense of smell was slowly deteriorating.

Chase was doing his traffic duty, staying at the Adventure Bay precinct relaying his information to the authority after spending hours trying to find the criminal. His nose wouldn't help much if all he could smell is smoke from the fire that had been put out. Both pups had constant washing from Katie because of the smelt like smoke and ashes. This was by far the worst anyone could endure.

They came back from today's mission, relatively late. All of the pups were heading to bed in the next few minutes. Today, it was an apartment complex that was set off. Marshall alone saved 15 people and out of the 15, he treated 3 adults, five children/teens and a dog, and cat. The last child he had to jump from nearly the top floor if he wanted to get out alive. He was caught by Chase but the tension put on the net, he still suffered minor injuries such as a small break in his leg. Chase's search lead him to a cliff in which was almost blown up but he caught himself with his net. That fire caused a small bit of the forest to catch fire, so Marshall had to put that out too. That thankfully was quick and they immediately went home.

Marshall pulled over to the side of the lookout, where Ryder had a water pump installed. Marshall filled his cannon tanks and his truck's water reservoir that was almost completely drained. After he was done he pulled up in his spot on the lookout and got into a pre-prepared bath he had sitting next to the doors of the lookout. His fur was all black from the soot and ashes. He cleaned himself off, shook the water off and laid down in his pup-house.

Chase pulled in his spot, eyes bloodshot and miserable. He transformed his vehicle into his pup-house and walked to the lookout's highest level where he worked putting together clues from each day to maybe narrow their search down. Ryder, on the other hand, was worried for his two pups along with all the others. Chase and Marshall were getting no sleep. Chase is basically an insomniac, while Marshall started sleepwalking again leaving his legs tired in the morning, or having nightmares and his teddy bear wouldn't help at all. The emotional, physical, and mental state of both of them was slowly dissolving and was getting worse by the second. Ryder turned his ATV in for the night and knocked on Marshall's pup-house.

"Marshall, sorry to wake you." Ryder whispered.

Marshall popped his head out the door, with an unamused look on his face. "Yes, Ryder?" he said. His voice was monotone and lacked any emotion whatsoever

"I was just making sure you remembered to take your contacts out before you went to sleep.", he continued to whisper. Marshall mumbled something and pulled out his container that held his contacts. He pulled one out of one eye, then the other, and placed it into the container.

"Thanks, Ryder Goodnight", Marshall said as he yawned. He put his contacts away.

"Goodnight pup. Make sure you don't walk too much on your leg or it won't heal.", Ryder said patting him on the head. Marshall lightly smiled and shut the door. Ryder entered the lookout and saw the pups crowding the door.

"How's Marshall doing?" Rocky asked.

"Better, I think. He broke his leg today from falling from the apartment building with that child."

"Wow, he's been through a lot today." Rubble added.

"Yep, there was even a second fire when a remote bomb sent Chase flying over a cliff. He's okay though.", the pups stared in shock.

"What about Chase, how's he?" Skye asked concerned for the shepherd.

"I'm going to go check on him now.", Ryder reponed.

"I feel bad for those dudes. I would have to take a bweak by now. They just keep going at it.", Zuma said feeling sad for them. And idea popped into Ryder's head.

"That's it, Zuma!", Ryder shouted. He kneeled down and explained his idea to the rest of the team.

"Ryder, that's awesome. They really deserve it.", Rocky shouted.

"Yep, they'd be really happy.", Skye said backflipping.

"Hahaha. Anyways you pups head on over to bed I'm going to go check on Chase." Ryder said. The other pups walked to their pup-houses while Ryder made he ascend up the elevator.

He got out and walked over to a table with scattered papers, and pictures, among other assorted items.

"Hey, Chase how's it going?"

"Well, so far I figure that the arsonist is working with some type of canine. That's all I got. Maybe when I wake up tomorrow I'll patrol the area. I don't know this is overwhelming. I just want it to stop." Chase said plopping his head on the table covering his eyes with his paws.

"Chase, how about you turn in for the night, you and Marshall deserve it. Don't stress about it. You still have tomorrow."

"You mean Tomorrow's scheduled attack. But hey, I'll take you up on that offer.", Chase said followed by a yawn. He turned off the lamp on his desk, leaving the room completely dark. He went down the elevator and straight to his home.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, since this story belongs to Entity of Spite, I'll probably have to change the rating since I don't really remember how he rated it. But as I said, I'm re-writting his story. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Now, the first 4 chapters belong to its owner, but I will continue this in my own way. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

 **Ch 2**

* * *

A smile grew on the sun's face as it greeted the new day, letting its light shine upon the world. Rocky woke up and emerged from his pup-house. He made his daily rounds waking up each pup one by one, with the exception of Chase and Marshall. He walked left to Rubble's door and knocked. As the bulldog emerged, Rocky removed the sleeping mask from his face and told him to go to breakfast. He then went to the right of his pup-house and knocked on the doors of Zuma's then Skye's. With Chase obviously out of commission, along with his companion Marshall, it was Rocky's duty to wake everyone up to get ready for the day.

Rocky made one more trip around the lookout but heard sounds coming from the red pup-house as he passed it. Cautiously he knocked on the door.

No answer

He knocked again.

No answer.

He decided to open the door to make sure the stressed dally is okay. As he slid the door up he saw Marshall curled up in a ball suppressed at the back of his pup-house giving a thousand yard stare.

"Marshall, did you get any sleep last night?", Rocky asked. He got a head shake signaling a 'no'. "You had a nightmare last night?", Rocky asked again making his way inside. He sat down in front of him making eye contact as he asked questions. Marshall responded with a nod.

"What was it about this time?"

The dalmatian finally spoke. "I was putting out the fire from yesterday.", Marshall paused. "As it was almost out I heard the child screaming from the top floor. I went inside and found him like I did yesterday. But also like yesterday we were trapped inside of his bedroom. I make a jump for the window, me holding him by his shirt with my teeth. As I the ground flying towards us Chase wasn't there to deploy his net. We hit the ground full force. I survived almost completely unscathed, while I stared at the body of the five-year-old boy, completely broken and shattered. Blood was everywhere, there was so much blood. So much blood. I was then thrown into an eternal flame then I woke up", Marshall explained trembling.

Rocky was breath taken. He pulled Marshall into a hug and held him. Marshall usually just needed a hug when he had this type of nightmares. "It's okay Marshall. That kid is okay now. It was just a dream, it wasn't real. How 'bout you calm down and I walk you over to get something to eat.", Rocky said. Marshall began to calm down as his heartbeat began to slow back down.

"R-right. Thank you, Rocky.", Marshall said getting up. Rocky stepped out as Marshall stood up, limping to the entrance. As he arrived he hit the door of his own pup-house. He shook the pain from his head."ow. I'm good."

"Marshall, did you put your contacts in?", Rocky asked. Marshall shook his head. He tossed the blankets around and found his contact case and began to put them in, helping his vision tremendously.

"Thanks, Rocky", he said still lacking any excitement or enthusiasm. Rocky helped him walk inside as Marshall sat down in front of his bowl to eat.

"Oh hey Marshall nice to see you up. Did you sleep okay.", Ryder asked filling up his bowl.

"No, I didn't get any sleep. I had a horrible nightmare.", Marshall said as Ryder finished filling the red bowl, with kibble. "Thanks, Ryder."

"No problem." Ryder put the bag up and his own breakfast. After about two minutes of eating, Rubble was already done and gone, and Chase was walking in to eat.

"Good morning Chase", everyone said as he walked in.

"Good morning to all.", he said followed by a yawn. He took his seat in between Rocky and Marshall and ate the food that had been prepared in his bowl. While eating Skye and Zuma were chatting while, Rocky, Marshall, and Chase were conversing about something. Mainly Rocky asking if Chase and Marshall are okay.

* * *

After 10 minutes the pups had been finished eating. Four of the pups were playing with some toys, while Chase and Marshall bathed in the sunlight enjoying the bit of rest they had left before they had to go and stop another inevitable arson attack.

At that moment Ryder walked out with two bags. A red one and a blue one. Ryder called every pup over to him. Once they were assembled the questions began.

"Ryder, why do you have our suitcases," Marshall said pointing at them.

"Chase and Marshall. I've decided to relieve you of your PAW Patrol duties.", Ryder said.

"WAIT, WHAT?!", both pups said in unison. They got worried that they probably messed something up.

"Ryder, sir, what did we do wrong?" Chase asked.

"No, you did nothing wrong. You two have been working everyday left and right at the risk of your own lives. Dogs your age shouldn't be in that type of stress. So I decided to send you home for the next few weeks, back to New York City."

"What about the arsonist. Who's going to handle them while we are away.", Marshall asked.

"I have temporary members coming in. Apparently, they just graduated pup academy, with scores that almost beat you two.", Ryder explained.

"But we made the highest scores in our departments. When are they coming? I want to meet them.", Chase said getting curious.

"Me too." Marshall joined.

"Wait, you two used to live in New York together.", Skye asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?", Marshall responded.

"Are you two bwothers." Zuma asked. Marshall immediately got sad.

"N-no. I was only 8 months when my parents were killed. Chase's parents were the ones who were responsible for capturing the person who killed my parents. So after they found me they took me into their home. I've been there ever since until we moved into Adventure Bay.", Marshall explained. His whole demeanor was changed. His head was down, along with his ears, and 5ail between his legs.

"I'm sowwy I didn't know.", Zuma apologized.

"It's okay. It's not that big of a deal. Besides if we're going home, I get to see them again and finally rest.", Marshall said with Chase's paw on his back comforting him.

"Actually, the new recruits are arriving now.", Ryder said staring at the driveway. A yellow taxi pulled in and two dogs came out. A Doberman and a Dalmatian. They walked over to the group with their luggage.

"Pups I'd like you to meet, Rocket and Aryn.", Ryder said. Rocket was the Doberman. He had all black fur, with a brown undercoat and muzzle. Aryn was the Dalmatian. Her spots were smaller and more frequent the Marshall's and she was a bit shorter by 2 inched. Rocket was taller than the rest, being an inch and a half taller than Chase.

"Hello PAW Patrol. It is an honor to meet you.", Rocket said.

"And if it isn't the famous Chase and Marshall of New York Pup Academy.", Aryn said staring at them.

"Famous?!" Chase and Marshall said.

"Well, you two do hold the highest scores in the school. Everyone looks up to you two. You two even place number 6 and 7 nationwide. Marshall at 7 and Chase at 6, in fire rescue, and police pups, respectively.", Aryn explained.

"Wow, I never realized we were big deals.", Chase shrugged.

"What we're your guy's test scores. I heard you almost beat us.", Marshall said curiously.

"Mine was 276, overall.", Aryn said.

"Mine was 287." Rocket responded. Chase and Marshall were eyes wide and jaws gaping.

"That's only like 20 points under ours good job guys", Chase said.

"Well, we try. Also, we heard what's going on here. I'm sorry you two had to go through that. I'll assure you we will protect your city.", Aryn said assuring them.

"I'm sure it's in good paws. Be nice you hear. We are going to pack up and head for New York. We'll keep in contact, come on Marshall.", Chase said smiling grabbing Marshall by the arm.

"Ow! Chase, what's got into you all of the sudden?" Marshall said being practically dragged away by Chase. Chase pulled him over behind his pup-house.

"Marshall I don't trust them." Chase whispered.

"Why, what's wrong? You jealous that someone-", Marshall yawned. "- almost beat your score."

"No, I just get a bad feeling about them. Don't they seem off to you." Chase and Marshall poked their heads around the corner seeing the two new pups.

"Now that you mentioned it, I feel like I know them. But Chase do you want to stay here and work more than you already have? Besides, when was the last time you talked to mom and dad.", Marshall defended. Chase was about to say something back, but stopped himself.

"You're right. You know how overprotective I can get."

"Yeah, and you hate competition. Come on let's get packed up so we can leave ASAP. I don't anticipate to still be here when a fire is set to the town, again.", Marshall joked. Marshall and Chase walked to their separate pup houses. Marshall got his teddy bear, his contact case, a spare pup-pack, and his ID among other toys and items. Chase got his pup-pack, ID, some toys, and his notes from over the last few days. They put their stuff in their suitcase and walked outside where Ryder already had the Air Patroler out ready for their departure. They said their final goodbyes and walked on to the airship controlled by Robo-dog.

Later in the Air Patroller

"Robo-dog, what's our E.T.A.", Chase asked.

"Bark bark"

"15 minutes that's not so bad.", Marshall said laying down on one of the seats. Chase got up and went to the back of the Air Patroler. "Chase what are you doing?"

"I'm getting our Air-packs. Why?"

"Is work all you can think about?"

"No, just want to have some fun while we're there. And who knows we might need it."

"Flying and fun don't belong in the same sentence unless isn't is in the middle of it.", Marshall said closing his eyes.

"Bark, bark."

"I heard that Robo-dog.", Chase said putting the red and blue Air-packs next to him.

"Well, he's not wrong.", Marshall said still with his eyes closed.

"Haha, very funny. I'm just glad we get to take a break and see mom and dad again.", Chase laid down on the opposite side of the carrier from Marshall. Within seconds both pups were completely asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: There. Just two more chapters and then I can start writting my own for this. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third chapter is here and the forth will come soon, enjoy.**

 **Ch 3**

* * *

In the plane, both pups were taking their well-deserved rest until the intercom on the Air Patrol sounded.

"Air carrier approaching 40° 43' 50.1960'' North latitude 73° 56' 6.8712'' West longitude ( I got these from the Internet) law states you must land at the NY Airport. No unauthorized landings are commissioned. You must go through TSA. Hello, is anybody there?", a man said from the other line.

"Bark", Robo-dog dog barked.

"What is this a dog. STOP PLAYING!", The man shouted. The man's shouting woke up Marshall he was started from his seat, falling out of it dropping his suitcase and spilling out its contents. The commotion woke Chase as Marshall walked over to the dashboard.

"S-sorry, sir. This is Air Carrier: Air Patroler approaching 40° 43' 50.1960'' North latitude 73° 56' 6.8712'' West longitude, requesting permission to land."

"This is air traffic control, permissions granted, prepare to land in sixty seconds."

"Over and out", Marshall released his paw off the talk button. He sighed in relief. "Robo-dog prepare landing gear and pull up at the airport."

"Bark, bark", said Robo-dog pushing a button. Marshall walked back to where he was previously and gathered his stuff that fell out his suitcase when he fell.

Chase yawned, "Are we almost their Marshall?", Chase asked stretching.

"Yep.", Marshall said. As he was replacing the last of his belongings he saw two pictures on the ground. Marshall grabbed his ID and the pictures from his suitcase and closed it. Marshall jumped up on his seat and stared at the pictures for a while. Chase walked over to him.

"Marshall what are you looking at?", he asked. Chase looked into Marshall's paws and saw what was in them. There were two pictures. One with a younger version of him and Chase, with Chase's parents, and the other was a picture of a much younger Marshall with him his dad, and his pregnant mother. Marshall was tearing up as he looked at them. In both pictures, Marshall was happy standing in front of his parents/guardians with a big smile on his face. Chase placed his paw on Marshall's shoulder.

"I know you missed them, and I know you would have been a great big brother.", Chase said consoling his best friend.

"Thanks, Chase. It's just, I wonder how things would have turned out if they were never killed. I could still be with them, I could be a big brother to my little sister."

"Hey, you may not be a big brother, but you're my little brother", Chase said playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Hey! You're older by 3 months and 4 days."

"Yeah so, I'm still older", Chase said walking over to his suitcase pulling his ID out as they were approaching the airport.

"Yeah, yeah. Age is but a number, which is the same number.", Marshall said looking at Chase placing his ID around his neck with Chase doing the same. Marshall grabbed his suitcase as the Air Patrol descended into the runway of the Airport. Chase grabbed the Air-pack as they walked to the back of the Air Patrol and the doors opened.

"Bye Robo-dog. Make sure you tell Ryder we got here safe okay?", Marshall waved.

"Bark", it said. Chase and Marshall walked out and entered the building for the second time. The first being when they left. The went through security when the metal detector went off.

"Remove any metal or weapons- hey no dogs are permitted in the Airport without an owner.", the lady said as she was turning twords them.

"We have permission.", Chase said holding up his identification along with Marshall.

"Oh, you're part of that PAW Patrol group off of mainland. I hear they are popular.", the lady said. The pups shrugged. "Please remove all metal you may have with you. And do you have any weapons."

"None without licenses miss.", Chase said putting the pup-packs over to the woman. Marshall did the same with his.

"Okay step through the metal detector once more." The pups advanced but the detector went off once again. The pups looked in confusion.

"Wait, I known.", Marshall said taking off his collar. Chase followed and they were green-lighted through the next phase of TSA security. But 30 minutes later…

"I wish airports didn't take so long to go through. We were already tired when we got here.", Marshall said. Their bags were coming down the conveyor belt.

"Yeah, but we get three weeks of rest and time to hang out with mom and dad.", Chase rebutted. They grabbed their pup-packs, tags, and suitcases and headed out the doors of the Airport. They got to the street and all they saw were cars flying by.

"This is certainly one thing I don't miss about the big city." Marshall said. He held his paw out. "Taxi!"

"Well put your pup-pack on so I don't have to carry all of this stuff.", Chase said handing Marshall his vest and pup-pack. Marshall and Chase put their gear on and continued to attempt and flag down a taxi. Minutes passed and they were still there.

"Maybe we can get an Uber driver", Chase suggested.

"One problem, we don't have phones." Marshall rejected. "Besides, have you seen the Internet? Those Uber drivers can have temper tantrums."

"True. TAXI!" Chase yelled. He held his paw out and to their surprise the one passing by actually stopped. The black and yellow card doors opened as they entered. They put their equipment and luggage in the far left seat as Marshall sat in the middle and Chase on the far right. They closed the doors and the car began to proceed through the streets.

"Thanks, ma'am. We've been out there for almost half an hour.", Chase thanked.

"No problem mate, I'd do anything for a member of the PAW Patrol", the lady spoke with an Australian or New Zealand accent.

"Wait you know about us?", Marshall tilted his head.

"Yep, Chase and Marshall, right? You two were in Adventure Bay with a series of Arson attacks. It's a shame you're the only help they've got. It's all over the news. They were talking about sending some people over there to help but this city has a problem of its own.", she responded.

"What's going on?", Marshall inquired.

"The cities computer network has been getting hacked recently. Nothing major, at least nothing released to the public. You know how the government likes keeping secrets. Anyway, where are we taking you today?"

"9794 Fauxnom Dr. NE" Chase said. She made a U-turn and continued down the road. After the twenty minute drive the lady pulled up at the two stories green house.

"How much do we owe you" Marshall asked pulling the credit card Ryder gave both of them.

"Oh no, I can't take any money." she denied.

"Think of it as a tip. Please, I insist." Marshall handed over the card.

"Bonza mate. Thanks a lot." she swiped the card and extracted $20 from it. "See you, lads later."

"Bye", both pups waved as she drove off. The towed their luggage up the driveway and cautiously and the doorbell. They were nervous about how their parents would react. As far as they know their parents were unaware of their arrival. After seconds of built-up anxiety the door opened. There was a taller German shepherd who looked to be female. Her expression was as bright as the sun. They all joined in for a hug.

"Nice to see you, mom." Chase said.

"Hi, Tracy. How have you guys been?" Marshall said. She began to break down in tears still embraced in the hug.

"Hi, boys! It's been years! Nice to see you again!" Tracy said. She leads them in through the front door and into the living room. "Make yourselves at home, I'm going to get Fang." okay. Tracy walked up the stairs and Chase and Marshall sat on the couch.

"Ahh, I forgot how comfortable this couch is.", Marshall said relaxing his muscles.

"Same here, buddy. It feels great not having to worry to drive around for three hours to a fire."

"It feels great not going into a fire, fearing for your life", Marshall said giving a relaxing sigh". Running could be heard coming down the stairs. A bigger German Shephard came running down and tackled both pups down to the couch.

"Hey, pups! I missed you both. How's your time in Adventure Bay?" he asked.

"Hey, dad. Can you get off of us, please?" Chase asked. His father complied. "We're assuming you two heard about the arson attack on Adventure Bay going over the past month."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Fang asked.

"Chase and I have been working our tails off trying to keep some type of order." Marshall said getting up.

"Marshall, what happened to your leg?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, umm. I fell. From a building. That was on fire."

"You did what?!" Both dogs screamed.

"I had to save this kid from an apartment building and we got trapped inside so I had to jump with him out the window. Chase had his net ready, but I still hit the ground kinda hard."

"Then you shouldn't be standing then. Sit down, do you need anything.", Tracy said getting a pillow.

"Tracy, please don't baby me. I can still walk. Besides it been healing. I should be able to take it off tonight."

"Sorry, Marshall. How 'bout you and Chase take your bag to your old room and we can talk over some lunch.", Tracy said walking into the kitchen.

"That sounds great.", Marshall and Chase said taking their stuff upstairs. The entered the bedroom to the left side of the hallway and it was the same exact way they left it. Two beds on either side with nightstands next to them. The room was painted light blue with a ceiling fan hanging in the center. Marshall's bed was on the left with fire hydrants and bones on the red blanket and pillows, and Chase's bed was to the right with handcuffs, and trucks with sirens on a blue blanket. They dropped their stuff off pitting their suitcases on the bed and putting their pup-packs, vest, and sit next to it. Marshall walked over to his nightstand where he had his very first teddy bear his real mom ever gave him. Next to it was a picture of them (his real parents) playing with Marshall when he was about three years old. Marshall began to tear and smile up as the memories flooded his mind. Chase knew what was going on so he just left him alone for a while, walking out the room.

After a moment Marshall wiped the tears from his eyes and followed Chase back downstairs, being careful of his leg. As he went down he smelled the food being prepared in the kitchen that stood behind the main living area. Chase was talking with his dad on the couch, so Marshall had decided to see if anything needed to be done in the kitchen.

"Hey, Tracy. Do you need any help", Marshall asked.

"No, I'm good. The chicken will be done in about 10 minutes. You should really rest your leg before it gets any worse.", Tracy said. She was always over caring for all of her children no matter what. With Marshall being accident prone, he got the worse of it. As a result, he got somewhat annoyed with it.

"Mom, it's fine. I'm a certified medical professional. I know what I'm doing.", Marshall said puffing out his chest. Tracy would always smile whenever Marshall would call her mom.

"Since when did that happened Mr. Domino?", she asked. Marshall blushed at the nickname he forgot about.

"When I was training to be an EMT for the PAW Patrol."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, Chase even got some spy training."

"You don't say.", Tracy said surprised at the accomplishments her children have achieved.

"Yep. And hey do you have a phone here? I want to call Ryder and check in with him.", Marshall asked.

"I can do you better than a call.", she winked. She walked Marshall over to the TV.

"Okay Alexia, open video chat", she commanded the TV.

"Connecting to video chatting service. Who would you like to contact.", the robotic female voice said. Chase and Marshall were astounded at what they just saw.

"Contact PAW Patrol headquarters in Adventure Bay.", she said again.

"Searching for PAW Patrol contact on the web. I found it", Alexia said. "Establishing call with PAW Patrol.", it said with a phone sign with three dots below it signaling the loading process. In seconds Ryder's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Ryder here."

"Hey, Ryder how's it been. We got here safely.", Chase said

"Hi guys, feeling any better.", the kid asked.

"Much actually. Still a bit sluggish bit it feels nice to be back home.", Marshall said

"That's great hold on, I'll put you on the big screen so the other pups can see.", Ryder said putting them on hold. After a minute the call was picked back up.

"Hey, Chase and Marshall!", The pups yelled at the screen.

"Hi, guys, how you doing.", Chase said. Fang cleared his throat catching his attention. "Oh and these are our parents", Chase introduced them.

"Hello, you can call me Fang"

"And I'm Tracy it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hi", Ryder and the rest of the pups said through the call.

"It's weird not having you guys around. Marshall isn't here to topple us at the elevator anymore", Rocky joked. Marshall blushed out of embarrassment. Fang scratched the top of his head playfully.

"Still as clumsy as ever, eh Domino.", he said, making Marshall blushed harder.

"Wait, Domino? Marshall is that a nickname?", Skye pointed out. Marshall held his head down.

"Umm I'm going to check on that chicken", Marshall said walking out of view of the screen. Everyone laughed.

"So what is it that you guys do for a living.", Zuma asked.

"They work as some of the best police dogs in the city", Aryn stated.

"Well, it seems we have a fan. Who are you?", Tracy said.

"His Ms. Tracy. My name is Aryn. And we'll you are well known throughout the city it's hard not to know you.", she flattered.

"Aww. Thanks. I'm assuming you're taking the place of Marshall.", Tracy guesses.

"Yep, I am the temporary fire pup.", Aryn said standing proudly.

"And I'm the temp. Police pup.", Rocket said.

"So guys how has it been. In Adventure Bay. Has any attacks came about yet.", Chase asked.

"Nope, not yet. None in fact. We will be ready once they come through.", Rocket said.

"Thanks, guys. Nice to know we can count on reliable pups.", Chase complemented.

"No problem.", Aryn said.

"Hey, guys we'll call back tomorrow. We want to spend time with the family while we're here.", Chase said.

"Okay see you later", Ryder said. "Oh, and can you all make sure Marshall remembers to take his contacts out at night?", Ryder asked.

"Sure thing", Fang responded. He dropped the call. "Since when did Marshall need contacts"

"Last week. The smoke and light of the fire was damaging his eyes and his vision so he can't see without them.", Chase explained.

"Ah, okay. Well, your friends all seem nice. And I'm sure you replacements will do just fine. Now let's just focus on us."

"Right dad. Also is Marshall done being embarrassed yet.", Chase sneered.

"Well did Chase tell you about his crush on Skye!", Marshall screamed from upstairs. Chase instantly grew red as he was crowded with his parents with inquiring faces.

"No, he didn't.", Tracy smirked.

"Well let's talk about it.", Fang insisted. Chase was immediately regretting what he said previously.

* * *

 **A/N: Three down, one to go and then I can start writting my own chapter for this story. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After this chapter, I start writting my own. However, I don't know when will they be finished, so please, be patient. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Ch 4**

* * *

As the sun was rising Rocky one by one woke up all the pups and got ready for the morning. He walked inside the Lookout and woke the two new pups up, Rocket and Aryn, as the others headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"*yawn* mornin' Rocky", Aryn greeted. She stretched for a few seconds waking herself up fully.

"Good morning Aryn. Sleep well.", Rocky asked shaking for him to wake up

"Eh, could be better...not, that I'm complaining or anything.", she smiled.

"Oh no it's fine. We'll work something out. Maybe Ryder could let you sleep in Marshall's pup house. They're not using them."

"Good morning all.", Rocket said getting up from the couch.

"Good morning", both pups said. "Anyways breakfast is ready, come on", Rocky continued. Rocket and Aryn followed the mixed to the kitchen as they were greeted by everyone at breakfast.

"Good morning guys.", Ryder greeted. "Rocket, Aryn you guys can take the blue and red bowls, okay"

"Thanks", they both replied. They sat down next to each other and began to feed on the food they had prepared for them in the bowls.

"After breakfast, you all can chill for an hour before heading out to the Sunday patrol.", Ryder informed. Rocket and Aryn tilted their heads to the side out of confusion.

"What's Patrol mean?", Aryn asked.

"It's when all of us head out in groups of two to separate parts of town scouting for trouble and helping anyone who may need it.", Rocky explained.

"It's something we do an evewy week. We just lend a paw to whoever needs it.", Zuma added.

"Sounds cool. But what about the arsonists.", Rocket pointed out.

"We'll be ready if they decide to strike again.", Ryder encouraged.

The pups and Ryder continued to eat breakfast as the morning carried on. After they were done the pups wanted to play with Rocket and Aryn. They didn't see much of them as they were training yesterday.

"So what do you guys want to do?", Rubble asked.

"I dunno, what do you guys usually do?", Aryn responded. Rocky and Zuma pulled the toy chest to the center of the field.

"Let's see, we have a tug toy, and soccer ball, a volleyball, a fwisbee, a jump wope", Zuma said spilling out the contents of the chest. He kept going until he came across a black box. "Huh, what's this?", he said looking at it. Rocky shoved him out the way, picking the box up in excitement.

"Hey, its the Plutonium I was looking for!", Rocky shouted pulling out a cuboid container that appeared to be made out of the lead, with multiple warning labels on it.

"Pluto-whatsit!", Skye said alarmed as the mixed held a container with a radioactive symbol on the front, and a skull and crossbones on the side.

Plutonium it's used for...-" Rocky paused to think for a second mid-sentence. "-On second thought, nevermind.", Rocky said smiling. He reached down and grabbed the container by the handles with his teeth. As he walked he stopped himself once again. "If you hear any explosions in the next few days, or minutes, just ignore them.", he said. He continued his walk into the lookout out of sight, down the elevator." After he left everyone was left pondering on Rocky's sudden strange behavior.

"Wait, isn't plutonium highly radioactive and used for nuclear weapons?", Rocket said.

"Wow, you weally know youw stuff Wocket.", Zuma praised.

"Aw, it's nothing. I took a class on it at Pup academy.", he said smiling.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Rocky took highly explosive chemicals into our home... with Ryder in it.", Rubble said worrying about what Rocket said about the plutonium.

"Wow, they teach that there. So why did you take up a police officer, and why did you take up firefighting Aryn?", Skye asked.

"Well, they are the two most population things to pursue at the academy.", Aryn stated.

"I guess we are.", Rubble said realizing no one cared at what he said.

"Training to be the police and fire pup isn't only hard, but risky.", Aryn continued.

"Wisky how?"

"Well, millions of dogs come to apply for either of those positions.", Rocket stated. "Only a couple hundred thousand actually make it in, and only a few thousand actually graduate."

"Even after all that, it's not guaranteed that you'll even get a job like that.", Aryn continued.

"How come? If you graduate then that should qualify you for a job somewhere.", Skye said confused.

"Yeah, but that all graduating does. It qualifies you. When you make it out, all at the same time you and everyone you graduated with are competing for the same job. If there scores and skills are better than yours, they'll get the job and you won't. Then all the jobs will be taken.", Aryn finished.

"Wow, it's that hawd?", Zuma asked. Both nodded their head.

"That's why it's safer to just do something else. Like piloting, or engineering. Fewer people and animals apply and it's not as hard as some of the other things", Rocket stated.

"Have you two ever met Chase and Marshall?", Rubble asked.

"We saw them once or twice around the school. All the spots were filled so we couldn't major in firefighter and police at the same time as them. So we had to wait a few years. But we do hear their names all the time at the school. They are basically why that school is so popular now. Their scores and reputation at PAW Patrol spread like wildfire at that school. Soon they were inspiring and encouraging dogs to try their best. Later they started to bring more candidates to the school thinking it would make them better. The school really owes them a lot-", Rocket was cut off by

BOOOMMM!

Rocky came blasting out the basement from the elevator with a yellow suit landing in front of them. Rocky coughed and took the yellow helmet off his head. He was covered in ashes and had a wisp of fire on top of his head.

"Note to self. NEVER mix plutonium and uranium together!", Rocky said. All the pups looked at him as if he were crazy, or at the very least lost his mind. "What, the explosion was secured. For the most part." The fire on top of Rocky's head grew bigger, alarming him.

"Arrff water cannons", Aryn barked. The twin cannons on her back popped out and sprayed Rocky with the water.

"Ewww, I hate water. Blah", Rocky said shaking the water off.

"Hey, thank me later that you aren't a hot dog.", she smugly replied back. They all shared a laugh minus a wet and semi-annoyed Rocky before it was time to go on patrol.

"Bye mom, bye dad", the two pups said walking out the front door.

"Bye boys. See you later.", both dogs waved them goodbye as they walked down the driveway.

"Shame, I was hoping we'd get to spend some time with them today.", Tracy said standing in the doorway of their house. Her husband comforted her.

"Don't worry hon. They'll be back before you know it. Besides they haven't been in their hometown for years. They're older now let them live a little." The expression on Tracy's face changed to a smile.

"Okay, Chase how do you want to do this.", Marshall asked, yelling over the sound of traffic and rushing cars.

"Well, a taxi isn't getting us far, sooo!" Chase pulled something from behind his back.

"Nonono anything but that. Uhhh.", Marshall sighed. He proceeded to put his wingsuit and pack on along with Chase. Within seconds they were fully equipped. "Isn't it illegal to use aircrafts without proper supervision ," Marshall said trying to find an alternative solution.

"Two things one, we have licenses. And two, these aren't aircraft.", Chase said. "Arff jetpack", he barked. The jetpack on Marshall's pup-pack activated sending him flying in the air.

"Chase I'm going to kill yoooouuuuu!", Marshall said flying out of control. Chase simply laughed as he activated his flight mechanism.

"Ruff, glider". A blue hang glider sprung up from Chase's back as he followed Marshall up towards the sky. Using his teeth he grabbed Marshall by his sleeve and corrected him to an upright position allowing him to re-control his flight. "See Marshall, it wasn't that bad." Chase laughed.

Marshall, not seeing the appeal of the cruel 'joke' began to conjure an idea of his own. "Arrff", Marshall barked, blasting Chase with his cannons soaking him. "That's better.", Marshall said now laughing. He increased his speed as did Chase behind him trying to catch up.

After the few seconds of chasing each other through the sky, they decided to take it easy for a while and just enjoy themselves. From the sky, you can see the building, skyscrapers, and the lasting line of cars for a Sunday morning commute. Even Marshall found a way to enjoy himself despite being high up. He was actually enjoying the concept of leisurely flying.

As they were flying above the city Chase spotted a large area of the city with a big build in the center. He could see some type of entities moving on the ground but due to their height, they couldn't make it out. But an idea did come to his head after a moment of thought.

"Hey Marsh, you see that building over there", Chase said pointing to it. Marshall looked at it for a few seconds before his eyes went wide.

"Hey, isn't that the-"

"Pup academy.", they both said facing each other. They both hovered over the massive complex as memories of their puppy days began to fall back into place. Marshall, wanting to get a better look looked over at Chase.

"Hey, why don't we drop in.", Marshall laughed.

Chase rolled his eyes. "That was a bad joke even for you". Marshall shrugged as he and Chase flew down to the backfield where a few of the groups were starting their next classes.

Lowering the pressure on their jetpacks, they made a graceful landing in the center of the field, displacing the air under then as the fell. As the landed, attention was drawn to them from all over the field as all the uniformed pups, and instructors came and surrounded them. Some with shocked faces, some with confused, and a few with angry. Marshall and Chase looked at each other contemplating on whether or not this was smart or not.

"Hehe, subtlety isn't our strong suit is it," Marshall said nervously laughing. Pushing their way through the crowd were seen two bigger/older dogs and a human woman all wearing a similar uniform, different from all the others.

The woman approached them first, with the two dogs on either side of her. "You two, state your purpose. This is private property, and I'm going to have to ask you leave." Marshall was about to step forward but was held back by a paw from Chase.

"My name is Chase and this is Marshall, of the Adventure Bay rescue team known as the PAW Patrol.", Chase said showing the badge on the chest of his uniform. Chase took his helmet off as did Marshall. Once Chase finished speaking, conversation broke out over the origin of these two pups, that mysteriously landed here.

"Could they really be, that Chase and Marshall."

"Nah, they're probably posers"

"They kinda look like them."

"I'm calling their bluff. What would members of the PAW Patrol be doing here."

"No way those two are Chase and Marshall."

"Who's Chase and Marshall."

As the scattered chatting from all over the field echoed through Chase and Marshall's ears, they began to get agitated.

"LOOK!", Chase gave a frustrated sigh. "We'll explain, but can we get some, I don't know, 'higher up' on the chain to come here please."

One of the dogs rolled her eyes. "Fine." The dog reaches her paw for the walkie-talkie on her vest and pressed down on a button. "Principal Clarke requesting back up from the backfield, over." The dog gave a nasty stare at the two. "You two don't go anywhere, am I clear," she said with a growl.

"Crystal", both Marshall and Chase said in unison, slightly frustrated.

"Okay guys, back to work," the woman from before said clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. The woman and the other dog (the one who hasn't spoken yet) grabbed their groups with a few stragglers staying behind with the remaining group, curious to find more about Chase and Marshall.

After waiting in silence for two minutes at a group of three pups approached both Chase and Marshall, with the instructor keeping a close eye on them. Out of the three one advanced past the group leaving them behind.

"E-Excuse me. By any chance did you two attend this academy long ago," he said timidly.

"Sure thing. We both came here maybe two and a half years ago," Marshall answered. "We wanted to see what guys were doing, but that didn't happen." Marshall shot a quick glare at the female dog guarding over the group. Marshall's answer confused the entire group of pups. If anything it only raised more question. Another pup from the crowd approached them.

"If you don't mind me saying this, it's kinda hard to believe that you two are the same top students who graduated here years ago.", she said.

"Well, explain.", Chase said back.

"Well for starters, from the pictures we see, Chase's fur is much darker than yours is, and you look slightly different in terms of body shape," she started. She turned to Marshall. "And you had way more spots and they weren't this big. And besides, you don't even look like you could beat up a cat. Those two set some of the highest records in combat, and battle tactics I've ever seen. And to drive my point home, if you two are members of a rescue team off the mainland, what are you two doing so far away.

"Let me explain. As most dog's age, their fur grows out and even new patterns. The light spots on my fur grew out as I got older, and Marshall lost some of the smaller spots he had as a puppy. The reason we're here and not at Adventure Bay is because for the past few weeks we've been suffering from arson attacks, and it's been draining for the both of us. And finally...well I can't prove the fighting thing but I'm sure I could beat Marshall up.", Chase sneered.

"Hey, I could beat you any day of the week.", Marshall argued getting worked up.

"Save it twinkle toes. 11 times out of 10 I'm winning the fight.", Chase gloated.

"Oh yeah! LET ME AT HIM, COME ON, LET'S FIGHT, I'LL TEAR THAT SMUG LITTLE FACE RIGHT OFF YOUR MUZZLE, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!", Marshall shouted with at least five pups and the dog from earlier holding him back.

'Wow, I've never seen Marshall get that worked up before. He has a real pride issue. Probably gets it from me.' Chase thought to himself, as he wondered what would happen if no one were holding Marshall back. As they were still struggling to hold Marshall back, a man with black hair wearing a suit and tie came to the field walking over to the large crowd. Upon seeing the man everyone including those who had strayed away from group stopped what they were doing, giving him all of their attention. The female dog came and approached him.

"Principal Clarke, these nuisances are the troublemakers I informed you about," she said pointing a paw at Chase and Marshall. After getting a good look at each other the Principal, Marshall and Chase had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Chase?! Marshall?!"

"Instructor Nathan?!", both pups said simultaneously. The three of them ran towards each other coming in for a hug. All the instructors from across the field and crowded them along with their class.

"Principal Clarke, I take it you know these to intruders.", the woman said.

"Of course. These two were my star students back in the day.", he smiled.

"STUDENTS!" All the pup yelled across the field. Nathan laughed.

"Look, alive students, these two are the Chase and Marshall that graduated here years ago," he announced. A cluster of "Sorry"s was said across the field as the pups surrounded Chase and Marshall.

"Hey, hey guys. No biggie. Mistakes happen all the time. Honest," Chase said back to them. Chase was then greeted with a head scratch with Nathan kneeling down to him and Marshall.

"So, what are you guys doing back here? I thought you two would be with your parents," Nathan asked.

"We were just in the neighborhood and just wanted to drop by," Marshall explained.

"Oh! That reminds me. The pups you had sent here, Rocket and Aryn, they seem really promising,", Chase said complementing both pups sent in their place.

"Rocket and Aryn, oh those two are great. You two have nothing to worry about. You're in good paws with them," Nathan confirmed. A few seconds of thinking and another thought came into the principal's head. "Hey, I know you two are supposed to be in town, but...

Back in Adventure Bay Ryder could be seen looking over the balcony at the bridge of the lookout. Rocky came out to which he noticed.

"Hey, Ryder. Do you think it was the best idea to send the two new recruits out on their own? I starting to get worried. Patrol ended over 30 minutes ago," Rocky stated.

"Yeah, they aren't answering either. Maybe we should go and look for them." And as if on cue Marshall's firetruck and Chase's police cruiser pulled up from the bridge and on to lookout property. In a hurry, Ryder took the pole down, while Rocky took the slide, not summoning his vehicle, and met Rocket and Aryn down in the driveway.

"Rocket, Aryn, what took you two so long? Patrol was over ages ago.", Ryder scolded.

"Sorry Ryder, we got caught up in helping Mr. Porter moving boxes and stuff for his shop," Aryn apologized.

"Okay, but why weren't you answering your tags?" Ryder questioned. Silence filled the air for 5 seconds before Rocket started talking.

"Really? You were calling. I guess we got too caught up with the work we didn't notice," he said smiling.

"O...Kay. Well put your gear back and you two can rest the rest of the day," Ryder responded. As the two of them nodded and walked off with Rocky, Ryder's pup-pad rang.

'Ryder, the warehouse on Dremer st. is burning.' Mayor Goodway cried.

"We are on our way, Mayor. PAW Patrol is on a roll!", he yelled summoning the pups into the command center.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. This is the last chapter that belongs to its owner. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the delay of this story as well as my tickle one-shot, but here it is. My way of continuing the stories, starting with this chapter. Also a side note: the rest of this story will have a random number of words for each chapter, and this chapter will also reveal who the arsonist is.**

 **One more thing before I start. Since I have very little votes, I have no choice but to leave the voting to the rating judges. Which of the planned stories you want me to put first? A one-shot collection of lemons or a 'Truth or dare' story? Whoever already voted will count as a vote. Anyway, I already spoke too much, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 5**

* * *

"PAW patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Rocket announced once the pups lined up.

"Okay, pups. Mayor Goodway just called. The warehouse on Dremor st. is on fire." Ryder explained, pressing the pup-pad to show the pups what he's talking about.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Zuma exclaimed.

"Are those arsonists back?" Rocky asked.

"Probably, but we're not sure." Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons:

"Aryn, I need you to put out that fire and bring the EMT pup-pack in case there are injured people inside."

"Ready to fight fires!" Aryn shouted in determination.

"Rocket, I need you to direct the traffic away from the scene and to secure it with your cones."

While Rocket didn't have a callout of his own, he remembered the one Chase said once. "These paws uphold the laws!" He shouted.

"That's Chase's line!" Rubble exclaimed.

"What? I didn't have my own." Rocket said as Ryder scrolled to Skye's icon.

"Skye, while we put out the fire, you see if you can locate the arsonist or the arsonists from above."

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye shouted with a backflip.

"The rest of you stand by in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he and the three pups deployed. Once at the scene, Rocket tossed the cones around the warehouse and barked out his megaphone.

"Alright, everyone! Keep clear of the scene so you'll be safe!" He shouted through the megaphone as cars stayed away from the scene and people backed away while Aryn proved to be as much of an expert in fighting fires as Marshall was by spraying with both the hose and the water cannons.

"Ryder, this fire is somehow connected to the ones you dealt with earlier! I watched the news and this fire is like the ones the arsonist started!" She shouted while keeping an eye on the flames.

"You have a point, Aryn! But we need to put the fire out before we jump to conclusions!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Alright, Ryder!" Aryn exclaimed as she got back to work.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, the fire was out and Aryn checked to be sure that no one was inside. Luckily, that wasn't the case, but the fire did a lot on the warehouse. Just then, Skye called.

"Ryder, I found a strange man running down the street with a bag on his back and what appears to be a bottle in his left hand with a burning piece of cloth on top!" She reported.

"What do you mean, burning piece of cloth? Oh, nevermind. Just keep following him, Skye! We're on our way!" Ryder ordered.

"Roger that, Ryder!" Skye exclaimed as she hung up. Rocket overheard what Skye said about the bottle and gasped.

"Did Skye just say a burning piece of cloth and a bottle?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Ryder said.

"Damnit! it's the Molotov cocktail!" He shouted. Ryder stared at Rocket in confusion.

"C'mon, we're running out of time! I'll explain on the way!" Rocket exclaimed as he jumped into the police truck and drove off, with Aryn and Ryder right behind him. During the ride, Rocket explained everything he knew about the Molotov cocktails.

"You mean, that's how he can start fires?" Ryder asked.

"Yes! With those, he can start fires in no time! We need to stop him from using it anywhere else! We don't want another fire!" Rocket shouted, seriousness in his voice. Ryder was amazed.

 _Wow, he's really serious. It could make Chase jealous._ Ryder thought as he kept following Rocket. They soon spotted the arsonist, ready to throw the bottle through the open window of another warehouse.

"Not this time, you idiot!" Rocket exclaimed as he drove faster. Just before the arsonist could throw the bottle, Rocket drove in front of him, jumped on him and bit his arm. The arsonist yelled in pain as he dropped the bottle, but Aryn caught it before it could hit the ground. Rocket was soon thrown off and the arsonist turned to Ryder.

"The famous PAW Patrol. You finally found me." The arsonist said with a smirk.

"You know of us?" Ryder asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. You're always on the roll. And it seems that your police pup and that klutz of a Dalmatian aren't here." Rocket growled upon hearing what the arsonist said.

"Don't you dare talk about Marshall that way!" He snarled.

"Yeah, he's far better than you will ever be! What's the idea with these fires anyway?!" Aryn asked with a growl of her own.

"I want at least one failure of the PAW Patrol, so I started the fires to stress them out and make them too tired to work properly. But you foiled my plan with these noobs." The arsonist replied, pointing at Ryder.

"Don't talk about me and Rocket that way! Who are you anyway?!" Aryn asked, once again angered at the insults the arsonist made.

"I am William. My surname is not important. But now, let's see if you're as quick as you say you are." He said as he pulled another cocktail out of his bag and lit it. Aryn tried to rush and bite William the same way Rocket did earlier, but received a kick to her stomach instead.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice." William said with a smirk as he tossed the cocktail in the air. When Aryn saw where it was heading, she gasped.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed.

Ryder looked up and saw the same thing before pulling out his pup-pad and pressing it.

"SKYE, WATCH OUT!" He yelled out into the pup-pad.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York, Chase and Marshall just returned from visiting the Pup Academy and were having dinner with Tracy and Fang.

"So you visited the Pup Academy you attended years ago?" Tracy asked.

"Sure did. We had a little bit of trouble at first due to everyone not knowing about us." Marshall replied.

"But once instructor Nathan explained the whole situation, it was okay." Chase added.

"Oh, that's to be expected. You two looked so different when you were young that people and pups there couldn't recognize you, but it seems your old instructor did recognize you." Fang stated as he ate another piece of sausage.

"He sure did." Marshall and Chase replied at the same time.

"Let's call Ryder and the pups. I want to know what's going on at the Lookout." Marshall said, not knowing that he would call at the bad time.

* * *

 **A/N: Tension's rising. Ryder and the pups put out the fire, they locate the arsonist and catch up to him while he reveals his intentions. But what is going to happen next? Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story will probably have the next chapter as the last one, but I'm not too sure. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 **CH 6**

* * *

Skye saw the bottle heading for her and was barely able to dodge it, but it hit the tail of her helicopter, causing it to catch fire. She didn't notice that, but Aryn did.

"Skye, your helicopter's on fire!" She yelled out. Skye looked back and gasped.

"Oh, no! We need to put it out before my whole copter blows up!" Skye exclaimed. Then, they heard William laugh evilly.

"By the time you catch me, your friend will be in pieces. So long, mutts!" He shouted before running off. Knowing they had to catch the arsonist and save Skye, Ryder turned to Rocket.

"Rocket, follow William and catch him by any means. Aryn, you help me with Skye's helicopter." He instructed.

"Got it Ryder!" Rocket exclaimed as he jumped into the police truck and drove off.

"On it, Ryder! Raff! Water cannons!" Aryn barked and the cannons emerged from her pup-pack. She did her best to try and put out the fire on Skye's helicopter, but the fire was spreading faster than she can put it out.

"It's no use, Ryder! The helicopter is catching fire too fast for me to keep up!" Aryn exclaimed.

"Skye, you need to get out of there! We don't want another injured pup!" Ryder shouted in worry.

"I'm on it, Ryder!" Skye shouted as she tried to land the copter, but the fire already caught the helicopter tail propellers and the tail blew up, sending her spiralling out of control.

"SKYE!" Aryn and Ryder yelled out.

"Whoooaaaa!" Skye shouted, trying ot stabilize the copter. Eventually, she turned off the engine and jumped out just as the copter crashed.

"Phew, that was close!" Skye exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we still need to find the arsonist. Skye, use your wings to folow him out of sight. We need to stop him." Ryder instructed.

"Got it! Raff! Wings!" Once her wings came out, Skye took off. Just then, the pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here!" Ryder answered.

 _"Hi, Ryder!"_ Marshall exclaimed on the other line.

"Marshall! Glad you called. How are you and Chase doing over there?" Ryder asked.

 _"Great. We went to see the pup academy after afterwards and it turns out they didn't recognize us at first."_ Marshall replied, wagging his tail. _"How's it going on your end?"_ He asked.

Ryder sighed. "Not good. We had another fire and figured out that the arsonist is a human named William. He used Molotov cocktails to start fires."

 _"Whoa!"_ Chase exclaimed, overhearing the conversation. _"That bad?"_

"Yeah, he even set Skye's helicopter on fire with her in it!" Ryder spoke.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ Chase yelled out, his usual worry for his crush.

"Don't worry, Chase. She made it out safely." Ryder reassured, making the police pup sigh in relief.

 _"Where's the arsonist?"_ Marshall asked.

"Rocket is on his trail right now and Skye is following him. We should be able to catch him this time." Ryder replied.

 _"Good luck, Ryder, sir. Over and out."_ Chase replied as he hung up.

* * *

When Chase hung up, he turned to Marshall. "Poor Skye. The arsonist could've blown her and the copter apart." He said.

"Yeah, but she made it out just in time." Marshall pointed out, trying to comfort him.

"I know. And I'm glad for that." Chase said with a smile.

"What's going on, Chase?" Tracy asked, coming over.

"Nothing, just another arson on Adventure bay. The arsonist has been revealed and he almost hurt Skye." Chase explained.

"What? Oh, goodness!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Luckily, she was able to get out of the copter. Otherwise, it could've ended up worse." Marshall replied.

"Phew, what a relief. Say, how's your leg, Marshall?" Tracy asked.

"It's better, Tracy. I told you it'll be fine. you don't have constantly worry about me." Marshall replied with a chuckle. Sometimes, Tracy worries too much.

"Tracy, where are you? We have some shopping to do!" Fang could be heard from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Tracy exclaimed before turning to the two. "Sorry, boys. We're going shopping. So you'll be alone for a short time. Chase, please make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Tracy instructed.

"Mom, he'll be fine." Chase replied. But before Marshall could say anything else, Tracy and Fang were already outside.

"Typical. She always worries about you." Chase said in amusement.

"Yeah, just because I'm fond of my clumsiness. If you ask me, it's a bit annoying." Marshall pointed out.

Chase nodded. "I agree with you buddy." He said as both went to their room.

* * *

Rocket was chasing the arsonist for hours as he was now driving a car. They drove though town, around the water tower, across farmer Yumi, farm, but the arsonist was unable to lose Rocket.

"Damnit, that pup is stubborn." He grumbled. "He's actually a lot faster than that pup Chase." He then reaches over and grabs the unlit Molotov cocktail. However, Skye was right above the car and saw that.

"Ryder, that William intends to use the Molotov cocktail again! We need to block him off!" She reported.

 _"Alright, Skye. Where's he heading?"_ Ryder asked. Skye scanned ahead and saw where he was heading.

"Oh, no. Not good." She said to herself before activating her collar. "Ryder? William is making a full loop and will be heading for that burned down warehouse on Dremor st. Any ideas?" She asked.

Ryder thought for a moment and then smirked. _"Skye, keep following him with Rocket. I found a way to catch him."_ Ryder instructed.

"You got it, Ryder!" Skye exclaimed as she hung up. Ryder then scrolled to Rocky's icon.

"Rocky, get to Dremor st. and meet us at that burned down warehouse. Aryn and I are on our way there." Ryder instructed.

 _"I'm on my way, Ryder!"_ Rocky exclaimed as he hung up. Aryn was somewhat confused.

"Ryder, how are we supposed to stop the arsonist?"She asked.

Ryder smirked. "Let's meet up with Rocky. I'll explain on the way." Ryder said as he jumped onto his ATV and drove off, with Aryn jumping in her fire truck and driving right behind him. The Arson attacks will soon be stopped once and for all!

* * *

 **A/N: We're almost done. Skye survived the crash, Chase and Marshall are still in New York and the arsonist is finally having trouble getting away. But how is the PAW Patrol going to stop the arsonist? Find out in the upcoming chapter. See ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. This one will be longer, but it would satisfy everything I had planned for the end. And I apologize for taking so long to complete it, I'm a bit busy in real life. Enjoy!**

 **CH 7**

* * *

When Ryder and Aryn got to the warehouse, Rocky was waiting there. Ryder explained his plan to catch the arsonist and turned to the mix-breed.

"Rocky, do you have something that can help us disable the car?" He asked.

"Sure, I can make something from my truck. Don't lose it, re-use it!" Rocky exclaimed as he then started digging through his truck. A minute later, he pulled out a catapult, rope thick enough so the car wouldn't be able to break it, A small hammer, two poles, a large curtain, a few long nails and multiple half-broken knives, which he had to grip carefully so he doesn't injure himself.

"Wow, what are you going to do with all this stuff?" Aryn asked.

"If I can launch these half-broken knives into the car, they should be able to damage the engine enough so he'll have to stop the car. Same thing happens if one of them punctures his tire. Once that's done, he won't be able to escape." Rocky explained. "But I need to set this trap for it to work."

Ryder smiled. "Okay, Rocky. Let me check something." He said as he pulled outhis pup-pad and pressed it. "Skye, how close is the arsonist?"

 _"He's going really fast. I'm afraid you have up to 10 minutes until he reaches that warehouse."_ Skye replied on the other line.

"That'll be enough time. Thanks, Skye." Once the call ended, he turned to Rocky and Aryn.

"Okay, pups. let's set the trap." He said as the three got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York, Chase and Marshall have just got to their room and were having a discussion.

"I'm worried, Marshall. How will they stop that arsonist if Skye's helicoper is a mess?" Chase asked.

"Relax, Chase. You heard what Ryder said, she's safe. Besides, she can still use her wings." Marshall pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Chase said before both heard Tracy shout, "Chase, Marshall! Time for bed!"

"Okay, mom!" Both shouted back and got in bed and fell asleep

* * *

Ryder had to admit, that trap was really welll thought of. Rocky had the curtains hanged across two poles with a rope on the other side, tied to one of the nails while going around the other with the other end tied to a straight up hammer. In front of it was a catapult loaded with half-broken knives.

"The trap works like this. The arsonist would most likely focus on losing Rocket and Skye and since he's going so fast, he won't see this coming. When the car goes through the curtain, he'll catch the rope. The rope will pull the hammer and it will hit the switch of this catapult here which will launch these half-broken knives in the car. Our best bet would be that the knives puncture the tires so the arsonist will have to stop and then we'll catch him." Rocky explained in great detail while wagging his tail.

"Rocky... it is true what they said about you in the pup academy. You're one smart pup." Aryn praised before whispering into his ear, "And cute too."

Rocky blushed like mad, but was thankfully unnoticed. _I think I'm developing a crush on Aryn._ He thought. "Anyway, let's hide. The arsonist could be here any minute." He said.

"Okay." Ryder said as he, Aryn and Rocky hid behind the warehouse, or what was left of it and waited. A few minutes later, Rocky peeked out and saw that his trap actually worked better than he expected. The car drove through the curtain and made the hammer hit the switch on the catapult, launching half-broken knives into the air and not only cracking the front windshield, but also puncturing both of the tires. The arsonist had to stop the car and get out, but before he could get away, he was shot with Rocket's taser gun, shocking him to the point where he fell and was unable to move. Rocket then put handcuffs around his wrists and took him to his truck.

"We did it, pups! We finally caught him!" Rocky shouted. Aryn, Rocket Rocky and Skye howled and cheered in success while Ryder pumped his fist up in the air.

"Great job, pups! The arson attacks are officially stopped for good!" He shouted. "Rocket, take him to the station." Rocket nodded and drove off.

* * *

The next day, William had a trial. He was charged for causing multiple fires around Adventure bay, attempted attack on a member of the PAW Patrol and resisting arrest and was sentenced to 23 years of jail time. As he was taken away, he turned to Ryder.

"Mark my words, PAW Patrol! You may have stopped me, but I'll be back for revenge!" He shouted before being taken away.

Three days afterwards, Chase and Marshall were ready to go home as the Air patroller landed. Tracy and Greg as well as instructor Nathan were saying their goodbyes to them.

"We'll miss you, boys. Make us proud." Tracy said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah, we will. Stay strong and safe." Greg exclaimed.

"It was nice seeing you, Chase and Marshall. Always do your best." Instructor Nathan exclaimed, petting the pups.

"We will. And don't worry, mom. We'll keep doing our jobs." Chase said as he and Marshall entered the Air patroller before it closed and took off. As it was flying away, Tracy shouted, "Marshall, stay in one piece!"

It wasn't long before the Air patroller was close to Adventure bay and the two took the time to talk.

"I'm glad that arsonist is finally behind bars. Wouldn't want another leg injury." Marshall replied, wincing at the thought of another broken leg.

"Yeah. We worked our tails off trying to stop the arsonist and yet he's behind bars now. Gotta give Rocket and Aryn credit for that." Chase said with a smile.

Marshall was surprised. "Wait, I thought you didn't trust them, Chase." He pointed out.

"I was, but after this, I was impressed. They could make great teammates." Chase said.

Marshall's jaw dropped. "Wait, what? You want them to be a part of the PAW Patrol?" He asked, shocked about his intentions.

"Well, yeah. They took down the arsonist along with Ryder and the pups. Besides, they could help if something happens to us." Chase pointed out.

"Oh, right. But let's talk about this with Ryder when we get back." Marshall suggested.

"Okay." Chase replied.

* * *

Eventually, the two reached the Lookout and once the Air patroller stopped and opened. When they got out, they saw Ryder coming out and upon seeing them, he ran towards them.

"Chase! Marshall!" He exclaimed.

"Ryder!" Both pups shouted as they ran towards their owner, knocked him over and licked his face happily.

"Hehehehehehehehe! I missed you so much, pups! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" Ryder exclaimed, giggling from their tongues.

"We missed you too, Ryder!" Chase exclaimed as he kept licking his face with Marshall doing the same. They didn't want to separate from Ryder.

"Hehehehahahahaha! C'mon, pups! Hahahahaha! You're tickling me! Hahahahahaha!" Ryder laughed lightly as the two licked him. The two stopped and jumped off.

"We're glad to be back, Ryder! And we're refreshed!" Marshall exclaimed, wagging his tail.

"And ready to continue, Ryder, sir!" Chase exclaimed, standing tall.

"Great. Now Aryn and Rocket can..." Before Ryder could continue, Chase stepped forward.

"Ryder, sir. I'd like for Aryn and Rocket to be a part of our team.

Ryder was taken aback by the request his police pup made. Chase wants Aryn and Rocket to join the PAW Patrol?

"Are you sure, Chase?" He asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Of course I am. They helped out big time on that rescue. I think they deserve it." Chase stated with a nod.

Ryder thought for a moment and figured Chase was right. Aryn and Rocket did help out on stopping the arsonist. He nodded.

"Alright, Chase. They can join us." He said. Chase and Marshall wagged their tails and while Marshall barked and howled, Chase did his best to keep his cool.

* * *

After a few hours the team were once again lined up in front of Ryder, with Rocket to the right of Chase and Aryn to the right of Marshall.

"Pups, I've been thinking and after a talk I had with Chase, it is clear that he wants it. Which is why I made a decision." Ryder said. "From this point on, Aryn and Rocket will be officially known as members of the PAW Patrol!" The other pups howled and cheered while Aryn and Rocket were shocked. They were taking over for Chase and Marshall while they're on a break and now they're all going to work together? That was an unaxpected turn of events.

"Me and... Aryn as PAW Patrol pups? Are you serious?" Rocket asked, unable to process what was happening.

"Yes. Since your jobs are based on police and fighting fires, you could work together with Chase and Marshall." Ryder replied.

Aryn and Rocket immediately responded with, "We're in, Ryder!"

"Awesome! I'll start working on your own gear and vehicles." He replied as he went down the elevator. Aryn and Rocket joined the others in playing pup-pup-boogie as celebration for what just happened.

The two are going to like working together with all six pups.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And it's done. After a long time, I finally finished the story. And I even added a cute part of this story if you noticed. Most of the credit goes to Entity of Spite since the first four chapters belong to him. Until next time, take care fellow readers.**


End file.
